Maximum Singer?
by FlockLuver2314
Summary: Max's mom is a famous singer. When they relocate can Dr. M convince max to let people hear her voice. Better than it sounds! AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I was listening to Firework by Katy Perry and got inspired. If you have read my other story...sorry I haven't updated. My computer crashed and then i was grounded...so yeah. Anyway I hope you like it. I do not own Maximum Ride or Katy Perry! R&R! **

**_MPOV_**

I saw the crowd cheer on the television. They screamed awaiting their favorite singer to come back out. They were waiting for the amazing Valencia Martinez. They screaming got louder. She had arrived.

"This is my new song, not even in stores yet. It goes out to a very special someone in my life," she winked with her left eye. The band started playing her new song.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under scream but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you cause there's a spark in you._

_You just got to ignite the light and let it shine just own the night like the fourth of July Cause baby you're a firework come on show em what your worth make em go 'oh oh oh!' as you shoot across the sky-y-y baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst make em go 'oh oh oh!' you're gonna leave them fallin' down-own-own. _

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds after a hurricane comes a rainbow maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed so you can open one that leads you tot the perfect road like a lightening bolt your heart will blow and when its time you'll know_

_You__ just got to ignite the light and let it shine just own the night like the fourth of July cause baby you're a firework come on show em what your worth make em go 'oh oh oh!' as you shoot across the sky-y-y baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst make em go 'oh oh oh!' you're gonna leave them fallin' down-own-own. _

_Boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon it's always been inside of you you you and now its time to let it through-ough-ough. Cause baby you're a firework come on show em what your worth make em go 'oh oh oh!' as you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst make em go 'oh oh oh!' you're gonna leave them fallin' down-own-own. Boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon _

I love my mom, but I don't want people to know I might be an okay singer. I should probably explain. My name is Maximum Ride…Martinez. Valenzia Martinez is my mom. The press doesn't know I exist, that God! I have a sister Ella. We have different dads. Her dad told the press about her. Me and mom try to keep her life normal, but it is tough. Once Ella was older she saw how much protecting her took out of so she didn't want us protecting her, we don't as much now.

Mom decided for us to relocate, to Arizona. Where in Arizona? Why would I tell you? After she finished her concert we would all hop on separate planes and fly down. Me and Ella would actually get to go to high school…and at the same school for once!

"Thank you L.A! Goodnight! Drive safe!" I guess mom finished her concert. I turned off the t.v and walked out to my driver.

"Hey Joe, to the airport," I told him putting my carry on in the trunk.

I was going to miss California. Not much though. You get used to moving when you move every three years.

"Miss Ride, we have arrived."

"Thank you Joe," I grabbed my bag and headed to my jet. I have issues with people…I absolutely love flying though. Watching the clouds, I can almost feel the wind blowing through my hair.

"Miss Ride, would you like a beverage or anything to eat?"

"No thanks Jane," I replied nicely. She stared back at me for a moment with a confused expression before walking away. I never turn down food. But I knew it would be a short flight and I was too excited to eat.

Thirty minutes later we landed at a runway in someplace in Arizona. I got off the jet and saw a guy my age holding a sign 'Miss Ride'. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, y our in my way and I'm looking for somebody," He said stepping around me. Just because I was in skinny jeans and a t-shirt doesn't mean I can't have a driver.

"I know." I whipped out my ID and handed it to him.

"I am…so sorry! I was expecting…." He looked so guilty.

"I get it. I was expecting someone older…are you my temporary driver?"

"Nope, I go to your high-school. I am your regular driver but we are taking my car," He pulled out keys and clicked the unlock button. It was a silver convertible Jaguar.

"Wow. I don't mind riding it that. It's amazing," He chuckled.

"My names Dylan, Junior" I was close, just a year off.

"Max, sophomore," we shook hands. Dylan took my bag and threw it into the trunk before we got in.

"It is so beautiful here!" I exclaimed taking in the scenery.

"Yup, dry, brown, and cactus…It just screams amazing beauty…** (AN: and I actually love Arizona it is beautiful there compared to all green)**," He said sarcastically. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

"Here we are Miss Ride. Oh and your mom told me who you are, your secret is safe with me." I didn't know if I should worry that somebody knew or glad I can talk to somebody. I thanked him, grabbed my bag and ran inside.

"MOM? ELLA!" I screamed. I missed them both so much. My thoughts were disrupted by Ella and mom crashing into me. We had a three person group hug forever; well two minutes…close enough.

"Max! Did you see the concert? I think it's so cool that mom dedicated that song to you. Even though nobody could know it was to you. I can't wait to go to school! We get to go to the same school! Isn't that aw-"Mom clamped her hand on Ella's mouth.

"Yes. Very cool, me either, and yes it is aw-"I mimicked her awesome that got cut off.

"You have an amazing voice Max. Let people hear it!" Mom keeps telling me this.

"I know. I hate people who would like me and just be my friend because I can sing, I don't need special attention."

"Okay just think about it…over cookies and mil-"She didn't even get to finish her sentence. I ran straight for the cookies, the best thing in this world. I would sing in front of people for cookies.

"Great. So you can eat this after you audition for the school choir with Ella. Apparently I said the last part out loud.

"Fine…." Ella squealed and bounced up and down.

"We could sing a duet! Please Max? Please?" She looked up at me with Bambi eyes. I can't resist Bambi eyes or cookies.

"Okay…." I replied reluctantly wishing I could have a cookie already.

"Thank you!" She ran off up stairs probably squealing the whole way.

** Thanks for reading it! Hope you liked it. You should click on the review button, and review... I love constructive critism! oh and what does AU mean... Thanks **

**-Flockluver2314 (Megan!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. I am going to contiue the story. Thanks for the reviews and criticism. This might be the last time I update before my trip. Which is in one week, one hour and 15 minutes...I'm excited if you couldn't tell... :) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy preparing for the trip and with Marching Band stuff. It is kind of a short chapter. R&R! Thanks! **

MPOV

Beep Beep Beep….Beep Beep Be-. I hate alarm clocks. I don't think the 27 I have gone through in the past 4 months are very fond of me either. Just a guess though.

"Max! Get your lazy butt up! I put your outfit in the bathroom. You will wear it or I will make sure mom never has all the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies again!" What is with people and tying to take away my cookies? I got up anyway to take my shower and get dressed.

*Fred*

"Max you look so pretty!" Ella squealed. I turned to look in the mirror. I had on pale skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt, black, with 'Beetles' in baby blue. I was wearing my baby blue converse. Ella had straightened my hair and put on some eye-liner. I looked good…not that I would ever tell Ella that.

Ella was sporting some freshly died and curled chestnut hair with her bangs pinned back. She had in blue contacts and was wearing a denim mini skirt, gray leggings and a purple frilly top with black ballet flats, beautiful…as always.

"Max! Ella! Dylan is here!" We grabbed our bags (black shoulder bag for me and a very large white purse for Ella) and ran out the door.

"Dyl-weed, Ella. Ella, Dyl-weed," I smirked at Dylan's new nickname. He looked horrified. I don't know why. It is a privilege to get nick-named by me.

"Dyl-weed?" He questioned raising one eyebrow.

"It is that or Wittle Dilly Willykins…your choice. I would choose wisely…" I know what you are thinking. Yes, I am just _that_ awesome at picking nicknames…

"Dyl-weed it is!" he shouted enthusiastically. "And here we are ladies: school sweet school. I will show you to the office." Once we got to the door Dyl-weed said he had to go.

"BYE DYL-WEED!" I shouted like a true sophomore: mature and sophisticated (Kidding!). Dyl-weed just shook his head laughing while continuing down the hall.

*Ninja *

"How may I help you?" some old-_ish_ lady with neon green glasses and red going white hair asked us some what politely.

"I am Maximum Ride and she is my sister Ella. We are new here and need our schedules." Ella just stood there. What help she is…

"Sure. Here you go. Hurry along, you do not want to be late to class," We grabbed our schedules and walked off. Once we got to our lockers we stopped to look over out schedules.

Mine:

Honors Algebra 2-Ms. Gray

Honors English 2-Ms. Thayer

Honors Chemistry-Mr. Turner

-Lunch-

Choir-Mr. Solomon

P.E-Ms. Williams

Ella's:

World Geography-Mr. Butcher

Honors Geometry-Ms. Smith

Biology-Ms. Johnson

-Lunch-

Choir-Mr. Solomon

Honors English 1-Mr. Lane

We hugged and shoved our crap into our lockers before I walked off to find Ms. Gray's room. The bell rang our and I continued leisurely walking down the hall. Eventually I found the room. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello. You must be the new student… You can stand up front, say your name and answer a few questions." Blunt, I love blunt teachers.

"My name is Max and I am 16, questions?" Every single kids hand went up. I hate my life…

"Kid in the marching band shirt," a girl with auburn hair looked down to see what shirt she was wearing before proceeding to ask her question.

"Do you play any sports?" she asked in a cautious, yet strong voice. I might become friends with her.

"Sure do, not telling which ones though, next question, uh…dude that needs a haircut…" It might be helpful if I knew their names. I like the nicknames I am giving them though, because we all know how awesome I am at giving nicknames.

"What's your email?" Wow…desperate losers much? I put on a sly grin.

"It is 'get (dot) a (dot) life at yahoo (dot) com'," **(how cool would it be if you actually had this email address?) **I smirked as some people yelled 'BURN!' The few that had started writing it down stopped and glared at me. Score!

"Uhm…Dude bouncing in his seat like he needs to pee…" The guy had strawberry blonde hair with fading black tips and piercing blue eyes.

"Two things….Do you have any siblings? And Ms G, can I go pee?" he said continuing to bounce.

"Yes," Ms. Gray and I replied at the same time. The kid took of running out the door. We waited until her returned, so a minute 47 seconds.

"Her name is Ella by the way. May I set down now Ms. Gray?" I asked. I was done answering questions.

"Yes, you may. You can sit next to 'dude bouncing in his seat like he needs to pee' if you would like," She replied putting quotations around the name I gave him. I love this class. I walked back and took my seat.

"Sup? My name is Jeff. Because I am cool like that," Jeff spoke. He needs a nickname.

"I am going to call you Iggy or Sir bounce-a-lot. Your choice…nah, I'm just going to call you Iggy," I replied. I have great manners!

"Why Iggy?" he asked glancing at me like I was insane and needed mental help. That offends me; I don't seem _that_ crazy…do I?

"Because, it just seems like a guy who bounces in his seat like he has to pee name…duh. Just like Skippy screams a fat squirrel name…" It's best when people don't question my logic and just go with it.

"Oh…okay?" he said with a weird look. He better get used to it.

"Max? Is Jeff bothering you?" Ms. Gray asked.

"Actually first I nicknamed him Iggy and second, yes…he was making fun of my fat squirrel's name…" I said looking devastated.

"No I wasn't? I just questioned your sanity!" Iggy screamed.

"Max. What is your fat squirrel's name?" Ms. Gray said. You could tell she was holding back from laughing.

"His name is Skippy Ms. Gray," I replied sounding like a little kid.

"Why would he make fun of that? Skippy seems like a fat squirrel name…"I love it here!

"I give up…You win Max," Iggy hung his head.

"Score two, Max!" I screamed fist bumping. Ms. Gray just stood there stifling a laugh when the bell rang out. Oh joy, English…..

**Thank you for reading it! I hope you review, Reviews help me grow as writer and you guys would want me to be the best writer possible...right? Two questions 1)Again I ask does ANYONE know what AU means? and 2)what is some of your guys' favorite music/songs/artists. Please Review. THANK YOU! Oh Check out some of Anna Ride's stories, she is beast at writing.**

**Anna Ride- I think it is a coinkie dink! I love all your stories, you are a fantastic writer!**

**newsert-Thank you for reviewing BOTH my stories, It means a lot to me.**

**Black Rocker99- Thank you, I am trying to work on my writing skills so it's awesome that you think I am okay at it!**

**Anna-I shall write on 4eva, I may be bad at it but it is an awesome escape, like music.**

**Throy567-yes I shall (shall is an awesome word, like via) contiue it**

**-Thanks**

**Rhaksha Ora- Uhm thanks for the advice I will try to work on my grammar and spelling, It may be like other typical stories but it is somewhat different and I am sorry you don't think it will be very successful but really I don't post my stores for 'success' Thanks though. If you really don't like it don't read it. **

**-Megan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I was not going to update agian before my trip but Black Rocker99 asked nicely so you guys can thank her. It is even shorter than the last chapter. I am sorry, but i have a lot going on, 4 days until my trip and I havent really started packing, I am such a slacker! R&R **

MPOV

Turns out I had all my classes up until lunch with the girl who as wearing the band shirt. Het name is Jessica, and yes I did give her a nickname. I shall be calling her JJ from now on. WE became great friends when the slutty girl Lissa walked into English. JJ and I asked her what corner she was working at, at the same time. We haven't been separable since.

JJ is in the Marching Band. Her parents told her she had to join something other than volleyball and joining Marching Band, you get into every football game for free, not that it is that awesome…I hear our team sucks. I think it is pretty smart. Apparently she gets free food form concessions too. I might join. What? FREE food!

The bell for lunch had just gone off. JJ and I were walking down the hall, when Lissa appears. "Listen freaks. Just because that avocado of a teacher was on your side doesn't mean the principal will be. You better watch your backs!" She screeched.

"JJ, Is my back interesting enough to 'watch' forever?" Lissa started to scowl, seeing as we didn't bow down to her command.

"Ya know Max, I tall depends who's back I am comparing yours to. Say if I was comparing it to Lissa's…I would have to say Lissa's is better. Especially with that sticky note…let's get our lunch now. I am hungry," I love JJ. The sticky not on Lissa's back said 'I'M INFECTED!' You see I put the sticky note on her. JJ hit her with a notebook to distract her.

_Flashback (This happened to me and two of my best friends except it was a guy not a slut)_

_"Ow! Ms. Thayer! Jessica hit me!" Lissa whined in her annoying high pitched, crackly voice._

_"Miss Williams (JJ), Is this true?" Ms. Thayer asked in a patient tone. How people ever choose to teach high-schoolers is beyond me. _

_"Max told me to!" JJ threw the blame to me. What a fantastic friend she is._

_"Well. Lissa I am sure you deserved it, don't be such a tattle tale," Ms. Thayer replied before continuing the lesson. _

Chemistry was rather boring. Oh, except for this one kid who set off this mushroom cloud of stench. We had to evacuate, and ended up playing ultimate Frisbee until the end of class. Now back to the present. JJ and I had grabbed our lunch and sat at an empty table.

"Max, can I sit there? Well I am sitting there no matter what. Get over it. Hey so can my friends sit her?" Iggy plopped down to my left. JJ was on my right. I looked over at JJ asking if it was okay. She nodded.

"Sure Igs. Hey this is JJ. She is my new best friend." Iggy placed a hand on his heart.

"I am hurt! I thought that we were best friends!" Iggy yelled wiping away a 'tear'.

"You made fun of my fat squirrel's name, AND questioned my sanity….so No," I replied. Iggy was about to say something, when the kid who blew up our chem. lab sat down. JJ and I laughed before giving him a fist bump. He joined in on our laughter. Iggy kept looking back and forth between us.

"He blew up or chem. Lab with toxic gas…I am calling you Gazzy from now on," I said before laughing once again.

"Oh my gosh…THE Maximum Ride…laughing, once in a lifetime event. Get your proof before it stops!"

"Shut up Els. Nobody asked you," I replied with a playful snarky tone.

"What's this? You made friends and haven't beat the crap out of someone? Gasp! It is a new record!" Ella and I enjoy bickering and joking around. I stood up and we hugged. It is necessary after every 'fight', it is like a tradition now.

Ella sat next to JJ with a mocha skinned girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes, a blonde girl that looked just like Gazzy sat down on the other side of the mocha skinned girl.

"Max, this is Monique (mocha skinned girl) and this is Ariel (blondie)," She had motioned to each girl when she introduced them.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Max, Ella's sister? You sound totally kick ass from what Ella has told us. My name is Monique like she said. I LOVE shopping and the color pink. Oh hey Jeff, when did you get here? Anyway...People say I talk too much, but how can somebody talk Too much? Ya know. I get how people can talk too little, like my adoptive brother and Jeff's friend, Nick, he like never talks. Sometimes I forget he's there, because he doesn't make a sound. Wouldn't you just hate to be mute? I know I would, I love talking almost as much as shopping. Nick says I should grow up to do the warnings at the end of commercials because they talk really fast and a lot without a breath. Speaking of breath of fresh air, you are so pretty! And it is so nice because you are one of those natural pretties. We have a LOT of fake people at this school. Right Ariel?" One breath, she said it all in one breath…It is unnatural, it is not human…What next kids with wings?

"Yes I am Max, Ella's totally awesome kick ass sister. I guessed you would be the type to love shopping. Jeff has been here the whole time. I don't see how _anybody _could talk too much. I could see the whole not talking thing though. It could be a plus. I guess I would hate to be mute. It would be cool to have that awesome of a job. And thank you. Whew I do not know how you do it! Oh by the way I am going to call you Nudge. Because I am pretty sure people have to nudge you to shut up sometimes," I replied. I took a big swig of my water.

"Hi, I am Ariel. He is my brother, you do look very pretty, and yes _Nudge_ we do have a lot of fake people here," She replied. Aw, she is so cute!

I am calling you Angel because you look like an Angel to me," a roll today. "Okay, this is Jessica or JJ, this weirdo is Jeff or Iggy, and that awesome little stinker is Gazzy….uhm I am not quite sure what his real name is…." Iggy started laughing.

"Skippy does not seem like a fat squirrel name…" he said smirking. I think he had a death wish!

"Take it back, Take IT back! ...TAKE IT BACK! I will cut you!" Ella and I started laughing before we both said "Security! …Security, he need to go, need to go!" We just cracked up even more. The rest of the table looked at us like we lost our marbles before joining in with our laughter.

"What's so funny?" A dark smooth voice asked.

**Thanks for reading it! Thank you for the songs and agreeing with Skippy sounding like a fat squirrel name. I can remember that day clearly.**

**"look at my fat squirrel" "He needs a name" "No" "Yes...Skippy" "why" "seems like a fat squirrel name"**

**2Busy2login person-thanks so much. I think it would be amazing to have a bedazzled waffle maker! This would be sooner than I was planning. And even though I know i had no say in it I would love to be your new fanfiction friend! I think I would not let haters get to me if they told me more details 'work on grammar' well theres a lot that could be labeled grammar. Again Thanks! Virtual hug!**

**MaximumRideFanAddict and get virtual hugs for telling me what AU means!**

**MaximumRideFanAddict- I love Exclamation points too! I try to tone it down in my stories, it doesn't always work, but oh well! You get a virtual cookie for being my 15th review. And I listen to anything and everything. Hope this is soon enough!**

**Thanks for Reading and REVIEW! I love getting reviews. My brother tells me I fail at writing but I trust you guys more than a 19 year old who got like a 19 on the english ACT. By the way I am working on a new story but since I think this one will be the best, I don't want to post it until i have it mostly done but if you review and ask I might post a sneek peek, so you guys can give me feedback and give suggestions! Thanks**

**Flockluver2314**

**-Megan-**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: AN ONLY!**

**Hey guys! I promised myself I would cut my arm off before I did an AN but here I am, and I still have both my arms. I could lie to you and say that I have cut off my arm. I could mis-type a bunch of words to make it look real. I could say I have been trying to type this up for days…but I won't, unless you guys think you would believe it then I am all for pretending I don't have a left arm! Sorry to any of you who thought this was an update. I promise I will continue the stories when I return. But I leave the day after tomorrow and I am to busy to write another chapter, let alone a new chapter for each story. I know I have not been updating, but I started writing a story and I fell in love with it and really all my brain could focus on was the plot line for that story. I am thinking about getting a Beta when I get back too...If you are interested, which I hope some of you are, if you could just PM me...that would be great. Again I am sorry. Hopefully the trip will inspire me for the next chapters. Thanks guys! Wish me luck!**

**Flockluver2314**

**Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took SO long to update...I was on my trip, then I had band, and school and I still have band and school but I wrote a chapter somewhere in the midst. I also got a beta...Woot Woot. We were still getting used to having/being a beta I geuss. Anyway. I hope this chapter is amazing and you guys love it. **

**Disclaimer *Im not some old PMS dude who can't write a good book that the fans want cough Angel cough!***

R&R THANKS!

**MPOV**

I looked up to be met by a pair of beautiful dark, dark brown, almost black eyes staring into my disgusting barfed up chocolate colored eyes. Everyone else in the cafeteria…was still there. You thought I was going to say they disappeared, that the mysterious stranger and I ran away together and we lived happily ever after? Fairy tales do not exist in the real world, wake up people!

"Who are you?" I asked. My manners have run out for the day. Please enter 3 more chocolate chip cookies for a semi-polite Max.

"Who are you? And why are you sitting in my seat?" I turned and looked at the seat I was sitting in. It was black, while all the other chairs were blue.

"I asked first. I don't see your name on this chair and even if it is on here…get over it!" Ella reached over JJ and smacked me on the back of my head.

"Max, this is my old best friend Nick. Nick this was my new best friend until she replaced me because I made fun of Skippy…" Iggy broke all the tension. Nick took a seat next to Gazzy.

"Skippy sounds like a fat squirrel's name," Nick stated, loosening his glare on me and poking his mystery meat. I smiled at him. He seemed cool.

"NOT YOU TOO MAN! Is the world coming to an end? Why? WHY ME?" Iggy screamed out. Now, the whole cafeteria was looking over here. I stood up and whistled to get them to stop talking and snapped my fingers before making a 'shoo fly' gesture. Everyone turned their heads away and resumed eating. Wow, they're an obedient bunch.

"Why did Iggy have a drama queen moment?" Gazzy asked looking at Iggy like he was infected or something.

"Who is Iggy?" Fang asked looking quite confused.

"Gazzy, Iggy flipped because I named a fat squirrel Skippy and everyone is agreeing with me that Skippy sounds like a fat squirrel name. To answer your question, Nick, Iggy is Jeff. I have given everyone nicknames, awesome nicknames. Iggy (points to Jeff) Gazzy (points) Nudge (You get the picture) JJ, and Angel. That's Ella; she's my sister and doesn't get a cool nickname." I feel like I have just channeled Nudge. Everyone was staring mouths wide open except the Motor Mouth herself.

The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of lunch. We all stand up before simultaneously asking who has choir next. Me, Iggy and Ella die laughing, while the rest of them just chuckle.

"Wait. JJ, I thought you were in the marching band?" I asked curiously,

"Can't I do both? I think it adds on to my complete package deal," She replied smirking. We both quickly laugh before continuing with the group.

Soon enough we came upon some double doors with a sign over head that read 'Choir Room' in graffiti letters. Our group walked in and took a seat at the back. No we are not loners. We are just so amazing that everyone crowds us…well they crowd Fang and Iggy, but you know…whatever.

Mr. Solomon took roll call before jumping straight into auditions. He said he would take volunteers before picking at random. He also told us duets were no longer allowed. There goes Ella's plans…I ran through some songs in my head, so I would be prepared when I was called on.

Everyone raised their hands eagerly, except our little group.

"I have changed my mind. No volunteers. I'll start to pick," Mr. Solomon seems very indecisive. He of course picked from our group because we didn't volunteer. JJ was up first, and sang 'Hello' by Martin Solveig and Dragonette. She was pretty good. Next, was Angel (Do you believe in Magic), Gazzy (American Idiot), Nudge (My life would suck without you), Iggy (Check yes Juliet), Nick (Know your Enemy), and Ella (Follow me down).

Finally, my turn arrived. I've never sung in front of anybody before. My knee was shaking like crazy. Ella gave my hand a tight squeeze. I jumped down the risers and onto the stage.

"Hey. I am Maximum Ride. Call me Max; I'm going to sing a song I wrote." I took a seat at the piano and began playing.

_She gave it her best,  
>she tried to fit in,<br>she tried to be cool,  
>but she never could win.<br>Her mom says she's great, _

_the kids think she's weird,  
>honestly she wished she could disappear.<em>

_Why you try, try to be like the rest of them, _  
><em>when you know there's so much more within.<em>  
><em>There's only one you, <em>  
><em>Here's what ya' gotta do.<em>

_Whoa, whoa..._  
><em>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones.<em>  
><em>Love, love's coming through your headphones.<em>  
><em>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones.<em>  
><em>Love, love's coming through your headphones.<em>  
><em>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones; <em>  
><em>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones.<em>

_He gets in his car, _  
><em>He falls apart.<em>  
><em>It came to an end, <em>  
><em>and now it's breaking his heart.<em>  
><em>He wants to give up, <em>  
><em>Wants to try again, <em>  
><em>honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling.<em>

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes, _  
><em>but keep your head up to the sky.<em>  
><em>The sun is coming through, <em>  
><em>here's what you gotta do.<em>

_Whoa, whoa..._  
><em>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones.<em>  
><em>Love, love's coming through your headphones.<em>

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones._  
><em>Love, love's coming through your headphones, <em>  
><em>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones, <em>  
><em>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones.<em>

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders, _  
><em>It's alright, no, it's not over.<em>  
><em>Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears.<em>  
><em>Oh, can you feel it?<em>  
><em>Gotta believe it, gotta see it, <em>  
><em>by your side in the middle of the night.<em>  
><em>So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders.<em>  
><em>It's alright, no it's not over,<em>

_Whoa, whoa..._  
><em>Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones.<em>  
><em>Love, love's coming through your headphones, <em>  
><em>anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones.<em>  
><em>Love, love's coming through your headphones, <em>  
><em>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones, <em>  
><em>L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones.<em>

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders, _  
><em>coming through your headphones.<em>  
><em>So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders, <em>  
><em>coming through your headphones.<em>

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye, _  
><em>Listen to this lullaby.<em>  
><em>The sun is shining in the sky; <em>  
><em>I see love it's in your eyes.<em>

_This aint' the first time you felt like this, _  
><em>this ain't the first time, this ain't the first time, <em>  
><em>this ain't the last time you'll feel like this.<em>  
><em>But it'll be fine, <em>  
><em>if you can just, smile…<em>

**How was it? Awesome? Terrible? Do you wanna barph it was so awesome/terrible? Review and tell me! A special THANKS to my new amazing beta MaximumRideFanAddict. Be Sure and go check out some of her awesome stories and Review and tell her how awesome she is for helping me with my story. DO IT! **

**ecritchie- Aww that so made my day! **

**ReFlEcTiOn182- I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I shall have no DylanxMax in this story and if I ever do Mylan, it won't be Dylan and Max. Terrible combo. And yea, Fang's in choir. **

**Question for you guys that me and MaximumRideFanAddict were discussing, due to my threatening review.**

**1) Is green sausage life threatening (google doesn't know) and 2) If Chuck Norris can do everything, what does he do for a living. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**F****lockluver2314**

**-Megan-**


End file.
